Celebration
by WelshClaire
Summary: Leo and Janet get some good news, Leo suggests ways to celebrate, but Janet has another idea... Initial idea stolen from the Twitter Roleplay, but you don't need to follow that to understand this.


**More smut! This time it's not Harry/Nikki, it's Leo/Janet. I wrote it more to challenge myself after chatting to LizziGinne and other twitter people about L/J's relationship, so this is for you guys...hope it's not too far off character!**

**Warnings: Smut, smut, smut, and light bondage.**

* * *

"I can't believe our little babies are in there" Leo said grinning as he lay his hand on Janet's stomach.

"You're really happy about this?" She checked nervously.

"Yes! I didn't want to adopt because I wanted a baby that was completely our own...one that we'd created, not one that we'd taken in" he said, rolling onto his front as he lay next to her in bed.

"You would say if you didn't?"

"Janet...I want these babies so much. Honestly, I do" he said, pressing a kiss to her lips softly.

"Good...we're stuck with them now anyway" she said laughing softly, her arms wrapping round him "love you."

"Love you too. I didn't think this would happen!" He said, moving her top up as he lowered his head to kiss her slightly swollen stomach.

"I'm going to be huge soon!" She said, groaning at the thought.

"No, you'll be pregnant. Gorgeous as ever and pregnant with our beautiful little babies" Leo said, hugging her. "We need to celebrate, go for a meal or something."

"We could or...we could always celebrate now?" Janet said suggestively.

"Oh! I like that idea" Leo said grinning, his hand moving from on her back to toying with the fabric at the top of her pyjama trousers.

"I thought you might" she said before kissing him "love you so much"

"Love you too" he said as he took off her trousers "so beautiful."

She removed her top as he shed his trousers, before lying on his side next to her again, his naked body pressed against every inch of hers.

He kissed her, tenderly at first then more urgently, their tongues battling, fighting against each other for dominance as he slid a hand down to her breasts, his fingers teasing at her hard nipples.

She moaned, shifting her hips against his, needing the friction...needing him.

His hardness pressed against the top of her thigh, close to where she wanted it but not close enough, as he dipped his head lower to flick his tongue against her nipples, his hand that had previously been there slid lower.

"Love you Leo...need you" she moaned as his fingers made their way between her legs to her centre, teasing at her clit before continuing further still before he slid one inside her causing her to moan loudly.

"Love you so much" he said as he pulled his head back up to kiss her as he worked his finger in and out of her before adding a second, chuckling as she moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

"More love...need you...need more" Janet moaned, her body having completely surrendered to his touch.

"Patience, love" he said, teasing her as he rubbed his thumb against her clit in time with his fingers thrusting into her.

"Leo!" she moaned, moving her hands from on his back to grip his cock, running her hand over it, focusing on the head as her other hand played with his balls.

"Fuck...Janet...need you...love you" he cried out at her touch. He pulled his fingers away from her, raised them to his tips to taste her as she whimpered at the loss of him. She wanted, needed more. Needed him.

He slid inside her, slowly, teasing, too slowly for her. She wrapped her legs round him, urging him in faster, deeper, moaning as she did so.

"So good...Leo...love you" she whispered against his lips as he kissed her. She rested on hand on his hair, keeping his lips close to hers, the other she ran down his chest, trailing it through the few hairs there.

"Love you too...perfect" he said as he trust into her over and over, angling them just right causing her to cry out in pleasure as he was deep inside her. He took hold of one of her wrists, placing it above her head, leaving it there as he did the same to the other, then held them both in one hand, pinning them there, his other arm supporting his weight as he sped up his thrusts.

He pulled out of her slowly, making her whimper again as he rolled over to his side of the bed.

"Leo? What...?" Janet asked, needing him, but confused as to why he'd stopped, before seeing the tie in his hands that he'd picked up from the bedside table. She felt a rush of pleasure wash over her in anticipation, her eyes darkened with lust.

"Okay with this?" he checked as he straddled her waist, noticing her arms were still above her head in the position he'd left them.

"Yes..." she whispered, her eyes begging him for more. She needed him, it was obvious to him. He needed her too, but was in the mood for teasing her, drawing it out as long as he could. He wrapped the tie round her wrists, one then the other, then secured the tie round one of the posts at the head of the bed, keeping her arms where he'd left them minutes ago.

"Mine" he whispered against her lips, kissing her passionately.

"Yours" she confirmed "No-one else, only you. Love you."

"Love you too" he replied before making his way down her body, peppering every inch of her skin with kisses as he did so, carefully avoiding the area she needed his attention most before making his way down one leg then up the other.

Her body squirmed under his touch, wanting more, needing him, unable to do anything thanks to its new restraints. Normally if he did this she got what she needed herself until he got jealous of her fingers and slid inside her once more. Now she couldn't do that, her desire was building, and she couldn't see to her needs. She was completely reliant on him.

"Fuck" she cried out "Leo...need you!"

"Soon love, soon!" he said, lifting his head from against her thigh to look up at her, his eyes burning into hers. He rested his chin on her curls, pressing kisses to her skin as his fingers made their way inside her again. She moaned loudly, she always got louder when he teased her. He loved it. He loved knowing it was him making her like this, he made her beg, made her moan. Her need for him, her love for him made her like this.

"More...need more...fuck...need you...in me...now...Leo!" she moaned, over and over, tingling at the sensations. She flexed her wrists, seeing if she could free them to guide him to where she needed him, but no, he'd made sure that any pleasure she received would be all from his doing.

He moved up her body, his flush against her, pressing a kiss to her lips before continuing higher to kiss her restrained wrists. He felt her shift under him then gasped in pleasure as he felt her teeth around one of his nipples. He moved lower on her body, giving the same treatment to her nipples, one by one, before sliding himself inside her once again, both of them moaning at the sensation.

"Love you Janet...so much" he whispered, as he thrust in and out of her quickly.

"Love you too...need more...close" she moaned. They were both close, he sped up his thrust, one hand resting on her breast, his fingers squeezing at her nipple, as her eyes closed in pleasure. "More Leo...need you...more."

Moments later she moaned in pleasure, her senses overwhelmed as her orgasm washed over her. Leo felt her walls tighten round him, and a few seconds later he was there. He came deep inside her, holding his position for a moment longer before sliding out of her and lying down next to her, exhausted.

"Love you" she said softly, laying an arm on his chest, turning onto her side to cuddle up to him."

"Love you too" he said, lifting his arm to allow her closer before resting it on her back.

"You're still taking me out for a meal, right?"

* * *

**Quite honestly, I have no idea where the whole bondage thing came from - Leo just suddenly decided he wanted to tie Janet up! (I was slightly disturbed :p )**

**Hope you enjoyed it...please leave me a lovely little review to tell me what you think! :) **

**C x**


End file.
